My Best friends girl, and our familys arrangements
by Justanothergirlstartedoutasany
Summary: Gabe is surprised when Tara talks back. Even if it is a normal thing for most people, not for Tara. And when Tara starts to get to know Gabe more when his parents move in with hers, will not only friendship bloom, but love. And what about Gavin. The guy Tara had her eye on forever, and it been a month of them dating. Will the new living arrangement bring them together, or ruinitall
1. Chapter 1

'Oh gosh The girl is a dork! She knows nothing about Gavin except for he is a musician, and some of his feelings, blah, blah, blah. She's just a joke. But no way would I ever tell my best friend that, he'd be sure to get angry.' He thinks to myself as he takes his books out, and looks over at the seemingly hippie looking girl, snorting as Tara dropped her school books on the ground. She just blushed and flew down to pick them up. Gabe just rolled his eyes and went over to help her. When they were done picking the last paper off the ground, she looked up at me, than quickly back down to straighten her papers. "Thanks." She mumbled, smiling back towards me, "That was nice of you, Gabe."

He smirks, and looks her straight in the eye, "And I'm usually not?" She looks taken back ,"That's-that's not what I meant. . ."

"Huh, really, than what did you mean?" He asked, walking away from her, grinning to himself about how awesomely smart of a come back he took. "Coward."

"Actually, Gabe, you're right, you are usually not nice, not at all!" She said in a loud firm voice back to him.

He stopped , and turned to look back at her in surprise. She seemed surprised by choice of words also, as she wordlessly closed her locker, and headed the other direction, fumbling a little bit as Gavin came up behind her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Gabe was still look over at them, when he looked around to see people passing by and staring at him, 'Oh, just great. . .' The bell rang and he walked to his class. His mind wondering onto music, and girls, and than her, the girl who was always quite and shy around him and others had just. . .stood up for herself? "How poetic." He grumbles under his breath, sitting down in his assigned desk. He looked at the girls head behind him. It looked oddly familiar. Than the teacher made the class hand paper back to the people behind them.

Once it got to the girl in front of him, she casually turn around with a small smile to hand them to him.

But they both paused before the dreaded papers touched his hand. It was Tara. And she had that stupid deer in the headlights look that she got when she couldn't believe what was happening. She quickly turned around, holding the papers, and put her head down.

I know we just had one run in, so what was this girls flippin' problem?' Gabe thinks, starting to reach over to her. "Um, Tara, give me the sheets, pretty please?" He asks, him arms touching the tips of her shoulders, as he reach both hands around her to try and grab the papers. She crouches forward though as if trying to not look at him. Gabe than realizes people turning to look and whisper at them. She quickly holds up the papers to his face in one hand, "Huh, here, s-sorry. . ."

He grabbed them quickly out of her hands, and sits back down, "Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?!" he ask sharply.

She turns a little so all he can see is her red hair and a little side of her face. She nods, breathing, "Look, I am really sorry. I-I was just shocked is all." She whispered back, "It won't happen again, I swear. . ."

Gabe nods, 'It better not, this girl is being really strange. But why would she hide her face from me? Cause she was scared of me or something?' He thinks about this ands smiles charmingly to the cute girl behind me, and she looks back with as much enthusiasm as he. He cringe when he realizes she's also one of the girls whom is dating the star quarter back, Fred. 'I'm defiantly not that interested!' Gabe say to himself.

So he justs turns around and ignores the "hottie" for as long as he possibly can. But when he hears her pen drop, he turn around in his seat and look at her. She twirls her long blond hair between her fingers and smiles at me, "Could you get that for me,. . .Pretty please?" He hears her pleading girl voice, and cringes. That was one thing he'd always hated about girls when they wanted you to do something, or make a move, they ended up trying to sound like a frickin' baby. "Yeah, sure, I could." he says sarcastically turning away from her shocked expression.

"Jerk!" she mutters. Than Tara got up, and walked over towards the girls desk, and picked it up.

"Here you go," She says at the blond nicely, and went to go sit back down. The blond girl was smiling too, "What a weirdo." She said under her breath, as she started to take notes. He knew Tara couldn't hear her. But for some reason it bugged him a bit. So he looked back at miss blondie, and smiled, "Not as weird as you just a couple of minutes ago, miss, "Oh please help me with my pen," Pull. Please, just stop embarrassing yourself already. It's called a kind gesture, maybe you should try it sometime." her gasp is heard through out the class, as he turn back to face Tara's back. He highly doubts she has supersonic hearing. So he doubt she had heard.

'Thank the Lord, who knows what big deal she would have made out of it. ' He says inwardly to himself, starting to do his homework.

She was hurt for a second when she heard Charisse call her weird, as if being nice was weird? She'd just felt so bad for how Gabe was treating the girl, that she'd thought she'd be nice, and try to help the situation. Tara had been about ready to go back to work when she heard Gabe tell Charisse off. She was surprised that he stood up for her. But than started to realize that maybe he was just saying what he was thinking about her.

But than why would he say the things about kind gesture? She wasn't trying to be kind to get appreciated. Actually, She had a feeling that she would be made fun of for it. But didn't think right in the middle of are Algebra class!

This was just embarrassing. But than Gabe said some nasty stuff to Charisse about how she was the real weirdo. And that started to make Tara feel bad also, because she wasn't that offended by it. "I can stand up for myself.' She thought determinately. It was just that she knew it didn't matter. She wasn't going to be as low as Charisse was going. And anyways, why was Gabe so concerned for her? Was it because she'd been dating Gavin for about a month now? Did he finally realize how important Gavin really is to her? 'Why can't I just focus on my homework?' she asked herself. Because right now she feels emotional, and ready to thank him a million upon millions of times for standing up for her. But from what she'd gathered from Gavin, Gabe is the drama queen of the group, so he's the one that needs everybody else chill around him.

"So he probably wouldn't like me making a big deal of this." She whispers and smiles inspite of herself. He was cool, and so she'd always expected that he was mean. Which he was, but not as much as she'd thought. He might be self-centered, but maybe he had a little more there than she'd thought? Tara turned to look over at him, he had his head down, looking into his homework book like he was truly interested in it. She grinned wanting to say thank you so badly, but just huffed and turned to get back to her studies.

"Hey?" she heard a voice say, tapping her shoulder. Turning around again to look at him, "Yeah?"

"You heard what I said, didn't you?" He asked, a look of annoyance showing up on his face. She felt her cheeks go steamy warm, "Um, yeah I did, thanks." She still didn't appreciate the attitude, so she just turned back to her studying.

"Just-Just don't tell anyone about it, okay."

"Why? she ask him, turning her head a little to ask.

"Because, I don't want people to know I -I, Just don't tell, okay!" She heard his voice getting impatient, and winced.

"No problem, I don't even want to tell anyone, I really don't care." She says simply, and a little frustrated herself. He might have stood up for her, but his temper was causing her to have one towards him.

"Oh. . ." He says, dumbfound.

"No, I mean I do. But I just don't care what others think of me as much anymore. So it wasn't that big of a deal when- . . .Never mind." She says quietly, sighing, wishing this conversation was over. "Thank you."

He chuckles. "Yeah, yeah. You're welcome."

"Am I interrupting something?" The teacher asks, staring pointedly at Gabe and I.

I feel my cheeks turn red again, "No, no, nothing-nothing at all."

The teacher just glared back at her, "Well if I am, than maybe it's best to just separate you two?"

She feels herself panic, "No, really, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again!" she say quickly. Every one stares at Tara, and she rubs the back of her head, chuckling nervously, "Sorry."

"Okay but I want you and Mr LaViolet to stay quite, is that clear Miss Adams?"

Rubbing down to the back of her neck, she nods, the deer look coming back"Um, uh, c-crystal clear ma'am."

"Good, now lets get moving people, but not to quickly that you don't think about the answer, got it?"

Tara nods, and take one last glance at Gabe. He's just nodding. Not really in a disrespectful way. But like he just doesn't really care, "Alrighty, Miss Tingermine." Than he smiles back at Tara, and winks. She groans, and goes back her work.

When the bell rings for lunch, Tara finds Gavin at her locker, waiting for her. "Hey, how's it going?" He asks, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her romantically to him. "Good, but I swear I almost got detention because of Gabe!" He smiles, wide eye, "You, detention, never!" He jokes, kissing her on the cheek. She blushes, "Yea-yeah, I know, right, totally not my scene." She laughs. "But it's not like it was my fault, Gabe just would stop talking to me for a while. . ." She said in a cool voice, crossing her arms, "It was sort of weird." Gavin laughed, "If he did get you in trouble, I know he didn't mean too. Gabe's a nice guy when no ones looking, I'm sure he wasn't trying to cause you any harm." I smile at him, thinking what a great boyfriend I've got, "You know, you are probably right." I say, putting my arms around his shoulders.

He smiles as he wraps his hands around my waist, "Yeah, that's me, mister right." He teases, coming in closer towards her, his breath hot on her neck. "Maybe I shouldn't always be so mister right. . ." he says, looking down at their feet. She feels her smile fade, "What does that mean?" He smiles, "It's just, you know, Gabe is always so awesome at the things he does. Like one time, he ran for hours just so he'd get his music out to one of the biggest record labels manger. He didn't make it in time, so he tried to go into the building. And the way he gets the girls-" Gavin laughs, than sees Tara's face. Worried, aw man he had worried her, "Don't worry, I just wish I was as brave as Gabe sometimes. I guess I'm a little jealous of him."

Tara put her hand gently up to Gavin's face, "I'll tell you one thing that he doesn't got." She says, smiling lovingly up at him, "Something only you have, and I'd hope you'd think it's more than pretty cool." He grins,"And what would that be."

Tara's heart beats out of her chest, "He hasn't got my heart like you have. I-I love you, Gavin."

Gavin's eyes go blank, "Oh, . . .thank you, I mean. . ." Tara starts to feel her hear being ripped out of her chest.

Than suddenly someone grabs her, and kisses her. She tries to push away from the warmth of their mouth moving on hers, but the arms wrapped around her wouldn't let her, and she moans a little from the tingles she is receiving from the after math on her lips, and accidentally starts to respond back with kissing them back, but they start to let go.

She opens her eyes as she sees it's. . .Gabe? What the heck?! GABE!

She is finally able to push him away, and shoves him again , "Why would you do that?!" She yells, her face full of horror, as a blush shows up on her face. Gabe shrugs, "Cause I wanted too." He says simply, smirking. "So I did."

Than she sees Gavin coming towards him. And the next thing you know Gabe is punched out onto the ground. He just starts to stand back up when Gavin punches him again, "Gabe, what is wrong with you, huh?!" He said darkly, "Why would you do that man!"

Tara is by Gavin in a flash, "Gavin! Stop this right now! This isn't the way to deal with him!" She says, looking down at Gabe, she goes down towards him, but Gavin takes her arm, "Tara, don't-" he is cut of by her sympathetic face, "Gavin, you just punched someone. Because you were jealous. I told you I love you, at least trust me enough to help someone whose just gotten hit twice." He nods, looking like he was cooling down as he released her.

"Okay, I'm sorry but could you help him? I need to cool down a bit." Gavin says, grabbing one of the reliable band mates, "Hey, would you please help Tara with Gabe. I would, but I think I need to breathe before I kill him." he asks, and the guy nods his head, "Sure thing man." the band mate says, patting him on the back, and giving a stern fatherly look at Gabe.

"What? Am I on freakin' trial here or something?" Gabe asks, accepting Tara's hand, and she helps pull him up, and he falls forwards a little bit, that she has to grab him with both arms.

He smiles at her, "Thanks, I'm feeling a little light headed."

She snorted, "Yeah, Gabe, I-I'm sure you are."

Gavin stared at the two of them, "Watch him like a hawk, Trent. Watch him like a hawk!"

Trent just chuckles, "Aye, aye, captain." Gavin frowns, walking way to the school doors.

"Hey, he can't just leave, we have to talk about what just happened. I was going to tell him-" Gabe saw Tara's expression, "You were going to tell him what?" She asked, studying his face. He stared down at hers, "Th- that . . ." he didn't say anything. He just kept staring at her, as she stared back, waiting, "Well?" She said.

Gabe looked away from her, "Um, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. It's not like I kissed you because I liked it anyways." he replied, "So are we going to the nurses office, or what?"

She closed her eye, and shook her head, letting go of him sharply and backing away, "If you are going to be like that, Gabe, than you can take yourself since you're such a big talker, okay. Have fun." than she walked away from him, mad.

He turned around to watch her go, leaning against the lockers for support.

"_**S**_he just walked away without a care in the world for me." He murmured, watching her, silently wishing he hadn't said what he did. He put his head back against the locker, "Crap, what did I do!"

"You messed up man, you really just messed up." Trent said, helping him.

"That's for sure." He grumbled, rubbing his temple. Trying to help her out, and than end up actually liking the kis- "Oh, I think I need a cold ice pack." He sighed, closing his eyes, and rubbing his head.

"Sure thing, bro."

Gabe smiled, "Thanks man." Than he slowly was helped to the nurses office. But the worst thing was it that he knew the nurse couldn't fix the feelings he had begun to have.

"I'm seriously screwed.", he sighed, as the woman patted his eye with some sort of med thing for his black eye that was starting to show up.

"I can't like it! That is totally messed up!" He sighed, and laughed to himself, "You are just dreaming, this is all one weird dream, and you'll wake up."

But the pain in his eye told him that he already was, just as much as his lips still felt hers.

"Crud!"

The nurse just gave him a weird look, "You okay kid?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Yeah, I'm just peachy!" he said, filling his words with sarcasm.

"Wow, sorry I asked." She said, walking out into her office.

"Yeah, me too, lady, me too." he muttered, laying back on the nursing bed, his hand gently laid over his head as he groaned, "Because I thought I didn't even have to ask myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe stared up at the big white house with blue shades, he still had the boxes in his hands, just gaping at where he was moving into.

"Wow. . ."

"Wow is right, you don't even want to know how much they'd spent on this house." Gabe's mom says, walking up beside him.

He nodded his head as if he agreed, "Yeah,. . . Probably not!" He chuckled, staring at her glare.

"What?" He had just agreed with her, he didn't say about how he thought it absolutely ridiculous of them to pay such things that they could pay for a normal small, nice house in the country, somewhere nice a comfy. Away from stress and worries since they were so rich anyways. Not that he'd want to live in the country, but he knew that was what his mom always talked about.

His little sister, nine, came up behind them, "It's okay." She muttered, looking back down at her sketch pad. Gabe mumbled to himself that it was weird that and artist couldn't appreciate the quality of a beautiful house.

She glared back at him, "Gabe, it is not specifically the outer beauty of the house that matters, it is the master piece of the disastrous looking house within itself that captures a true artist heart!" Gabe laughed, "Wow, that made about as much sense as the last time you tried to explain it to me." He chuckled, thinking he was all-wise, and knew more than his little nine-year old.

"Well, Gabe if you didn't get that, than you probably don't have much of an open mind. True artist express and feel what each other are saying." His little brother, five, said, coming to pat Gabe on the back, his big nerdy looking book, that Gabe had no idea about, in his hand beside him.

"Yeah, well, being a true artist does matter, and I know my calling, it's just different from yours, Brainiac." he said, smiling, and patting him back on the head.

"Oh yes, that's right. You like the banging the head against the wall, noise to play on your guitar. I forgot, my 'What's your people's proper lingo?' My bad, bro?" he said, in a professional and grown up tone, even though he still thought that girls were icky. Except for his mom of course. And that monsters still lived under your bed, and Santa Clause was real.

Gabe just sighed, "Whatever. Lets help mom get these boxes to the door. Go, grab some and stop lazing around." He ordered.

His mom was still staring at him in silence. "What?"

"Do you remember whose mom? You maybe the man of the house since your father, but I'm the parent. Got it." She says in a stern voice.

He rolls his eyes, "Yes, ma'am."

"And stop rolling your eyes at everyone today. I know you don't want to do this, especially on today, of all days. But it will be good for us, all of us!" She says, going over and hugging him, with one box wrapped around to her hip.

He stays quite for a few minutes before saying in a hushed tone, "It's been almost five years mom, it's fine, just let it go." He says, his eyes painful and pleading.

She looks at him, "We need to talk about this sooner or later, Gabe." She says, sorrow catching in her voice also, "It'll be good for us."

He still pleads, "Please, mom, just not today. Okay?"

She pauses, and then nods, "Okay, I understand." He gives her a small sad smile. "More than any of us."

She shakes her head, "No, just as much as any of you." Than they heard the door open, and out came a beanie loving girl he recognized right away, "Tara?!"

She came closer to them, and stared wide eyes at Gabe, "You, your family is the one renting from us for a while?"

He gulped, and slowly nodded, "I guess so, weird . . ."

His mom could tell there was something wrong, because Gabe wasn't chatting Tara's ear off, and Gabe's mom could tell he liked Tara. This was not like her son.

"So your mom has told me so much about you, and I hear your also on the radio, or something along those lines." She smiles sweetly, wishing she'd remembered.

"Oh, yeah, just a small something on the sides." Tara says, looking down as if embarrassed.

"Oh, I see, well, Gabe said that you really inspire people to be themselves. It seems he really enjoys your radio station, he listens to it every morning and-"

"Mom!" Gabe mumbles loudly, but then smiles.

She smiles, "Oh, sorry, he just said inspirational, and be true to yourself type thing."

Gabe rubbed his neck, "So, how's it . . .going?"

She rubbed her shoulder, "Um, good, um. . .would you all like to come inside?" Gabe just nodded, and had his mouth clamped shut. 'Man, this is awkward' he thought to himself, walking behind her.

"My mom said to tell you she wouldn't be back till in this afternoon. So she said I should show you where you guys are staying." Tara said, almost like she'd been memorizing the words into her head.

"That'd be wonderful, dear!" Gabe's mom replied with a grin. Gabe felt a bit funny. It wasn't like he liked her. Because he didn't, she was totally not even his type. His types weren't soft or cute, or quite. They were all loud and silly, and sometimes cruel to the quite girl. Just like he, himself.

But he just couldn't, for some obvious reasons, not talk. He was speechless, which was a first for him. . . 'This is too weird.' He looked around the nice sized house, and saw the White grand piano. "Wow, what a beauty!" He whistled, looking closely at it, and placing his fingers on the keys. He played a little song, and than realized what he was doing, and quickly moved his hand away, smiling wide at them, "Heh, heh, sorry. . ." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head, "Nice piano though."

He pointed coming over towards her, "Who is it?"

Tara smiles up at him, "My dads, he lets everyone play it, so it's okay if you do."

He looks impressed, and smirks. "Really, well don't mind if I do." than he goes back over at starts to play again.

His mom just shakes her head, "I'm sorry about that, he has always been too spirited and confident for his own good. "

She nods, "Yeah, but I admire that in people, I'm defiantly not spirited enough." Tara says, smiling weakly, and rubbing her head, "Even after everyone figured out who I was and being Radio Rebel and all. One night I was spirited, than the next, not so much."

She smiled over at the red head, "Tara, I think that you are way more spirited than you know. You're just not as loud and obnoxious as my son about it."

Tara looked over at her in surprise.

"I know he's my son, but that gives me the right to tell you how he is. Gabe's a good kid, but sometimes he can get lost in his own world. Not that he doesn't help or anything. He is the biggest help I know of for me, besides your mom. But he lets the cool factor run his life a little too much sometimes."

Tara nods as if she understands. And she does, because when she watching Gabe, and how it's like his soul is on the tip of his finger tips while playing, and his whole body is into it too, she knew that to a lot of the kids at their school would say the faces he was making was so uncool, or way to dramatic. But watching him, and hearing him play made her feel inspired. It pulled at her soul in a way she always loved when she listened to great music. She smiled, and then looked back at his mom, "You maybe right, but he sure knows how to play with his heart on that piano, so I think he still knows who he is, and isn't going to let anyone stop him!"

The blond woman seemed a bit taken back by how confident she sounded when Tara said what she did about Gabe. Smiling back at Tara she replied, "You know, you're right. He is amazingly soulful when he plays."

They listened to the rest of his song, and saw him open his eyes half way. He looked surprised to still see them there, "Oh, you guys didn't need to wait for me." He snorted, walking over to them, and picking up his box. "Lets get going."

Tara just smiles quietly, "Okay."

Gabe looks back at her, and than returns the favor, by a lopsided grin, his green eyes bashful, "I'm guessing I should let you go first?" He chuckles, feeling a little awkward as he backs up to let her go first. She puts her head down as she crosses him.

"Yeah, probably." She teases softly, showing them to the upstairs rooms which they could all choose from.

"Wow, so I can finally have my own room?!" Gabe declares in excitement, pumping his fist in the air, "Took long enough for mom to find a place like this." He said, patting his mom on the back. "Good work, ma!" Than he turns to the room across from Tara's, and runs inside. "I call this one! Whoa! It has a bed already in here!" He shouts like a little boy who got presents early for Christmas. "Sweet!"

"Oh course it does." Tara says. Gabe hangs his head out the door, and smiles at her, "Your parents are so cool!"

Tara blushes, "Yeah, well thanks. . ." she than turns to Mrs. LaViolet. "Do you guys need anymore help?"

Gabe's mom smiles, "No sweetie, thank you, and please call me Rebecca." She puts her hand on Tara's shoulder, "Or Becky for short."

"Right, well I'll leave you to moving in, Becky." She smiled, and turned to see two little children staring up at her, "Whoa!" She yelped, and than she accidentally jumped backwards into Gabe who had come back out to help with moving more boxes. "Whoa, are you okay?" he asked, hands wrapped around her waist. He smiled, "The two little evil twerps scared you, huh?"

She shook her head quickly, pushing herself away from him, "N-no, they didn't!" Than she realized she was also calling them twerps, "They are not twerps I'm sure ,also . . ." Gabe laughed, "It's okay, don't worry, they know their brats."

"Gabe, that isn't a nice thing to say." Tara said, looking up at him with her innocent doe like eyes.

He just chuckles, "I'm not really a nice guy, Tara."

She gives him a look and walks away, "Don't I know it."

He watched her leave with puzzled look written all over his face.

Why did he feel disappointed when she believed what he said about himself.

It's not like it wasn't true.

Later that night Tara smelled something wonderful coming from down stairs, so she shut her book, and got up from her bed. When she got to the kitchen she was surprised.

It was Gabe helping cooking with her mom. Or more like he was the one who was doing it all while her mom just watched him. He looked over and saw Tara peeing in, "Hey, how's it going?" he said with a nod of his head, and he wiped the towel over his shoulder, and put something like green pepper into the sauce he was cooking.

Tara jumped, hid behind the wall, and than walked in, Gabe just smiling quickly at her, "Um, I'm good, how are you guys?" she asked, pulling some strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cooking." he said, and than went back to concentrating.

"Well, he's cooking my dear, I'm just watching."

Tara nods, watching his arms, she'd always thought he had normal-ish small arms, but the muscles moving showed her she was wrong.

"Wow, you sure have strong arms don't you?" she blurted, before realizing how embarrassing it sounded, "I mean, you just have stronger looking arms than I'd thought. . ."

He stared over at her thinking, "Are you saying you thought I had puny five-year old arms?"

She blushed again, "N-no, of course not. . .,Mom, would you like me to help you set up the table?" she asked, hoping to get out of this conversation.

"No, Gabe already did it." she said, looking at her nails, and blowing on them.

Gabe turned back to her, one eyebrow raised. "So you think I have strong arms, huh?" he smiled slyly with a wink.

Tara felt a jolt of shock, "What, ew! No!" she stammered, walking quickly away.

Gabe smiled and shook his head, looking back at the pot of sauce, as he stirred. He was feeling better after that.

"She's weirdly cute." he thinks back to her surprised face. "But not my type of course. . .because she's my best friends girl . . ."

R&r if you want. Sorry it took so long. Justanothergirl~

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe sat down next during lunch at school, all his band mates sat next to him, except Gavin,which was pretty obvious why. He rolled his eye at Tara and her boyfriend sat a few tables down. He saw them smiling and laughing, and eating.

Gabe smiled as he watched her eat his lunch that he had made her.

It speedily disappeared.

He had a feeling she liked anything with italian sauce in it, and so far he was right. "Nice call." he said proudly.

"What? What are you talking about G?" one of his band mates asked, looking up from his food as the others talked.

He felt dense as he stared blankly back at his friend, "Um. . ., nothing important enough to be interested in."

"Oh, okay, well did you here that the new movie-."

Gabe shook his head. What the heck was he watching her for. "Don't be a creep, G." he said to himself, shuddering at his lack of focus he had lost lately. Or more like control on what he wanted to focus on.

Like the new music, he had to seriously bring some thunder.

They had entered a talent show here at school, it was pretty big. A couple of people in with some agents from big record company's were coming, and the even had the nice cushion y seats, not the crappy kind that squeak and make you uber uncomfortable.

He had to get the band ready for new music. And that meant get Gavin to somehow get ready with out Gabe getting killed.

Yeah right, like that was going to work.

He had kissed his best friends girl. Doesn't get any lower than that unless he had, gag, feelings for Tara. . .which he was starting to. . ., but only in the respectable friendship sort of way. . .

Gabe jumped at the hand that patted his back again, "Wha-?!"

"At least you weren't looking at her this time you were lost in thought." his friend, Gore, said. A light smile showing up on his face.

Gabe felt his defences rise once again, "What? I would never look at Gavin's girlfriend. I mean look at her!"

George just smile, "Right." he said slowly, chuckling and taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, that's right." Gabe said, eyebrows lowered in annoyance.

"Than how did you know I was talking about Tara? It could have been anyone else, dude." Gore said, pretending to play the drum roll with his fork and spoon.

"It's cause you like her! Duh." he giggled stupidly, his blonde spiky hair sticking up.

"Hey, Gorry, just shut up, alright!" Gabe hissed, hitting him in the arm.

"Ouch, you know I have a sun tan!" he squealed, looking about ready to cry.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever cry baby." he said, slapping him again.

"OW!" Gore yelled as all his band mate slapped him also, laughing.

"You guys are such jerks!" He cried dramatically, standing up, than quickly hitting each one of them with his book binder, running away laughing.

"Gore, you are so dead!" Trent yelled after him, throwing a plastic spoon towards Gore's head and missing.

The band mates all laughed and chuckled, saying "Stupid Gore." "I'm totally getting him back." and "He is such a dead man!"

Of course this is what the boys did. Teased each other relentlessly, smacking each other, bro fist, and making each other laugh.

"See the new Tomb raider game?" Trent asked Gabe.

Gabe just stared wide-eyed like a little kid, "Tomb raider? A new one?"

"Yeah, she not as hot looking, but it actually looks like a pretty good game."

"Hm, I'll check it out." he grinned, "It's not even about her body, dude. For me it's all about the action!" he said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Gabe." Trent snickered, causing Gabe to punch him in the shoulder, "Shudup, Trent."

"Grouchy this morning I see." Trent said with a smirk. "Nothing to do with your best bro and band mates girlfriend by any chance?"

"Huh no. And yes I'm grouchy, back off Trent. " Gabe , taking another bite of his food, and looking over at Gavin, trying to think of a way to get him to talk to him.

"Okay, just cool down a bit." Trent muttered, hands held up, turning towards another one of his band mates. "It was just a joke."

Gabe shrugged, "I guess I just didn't find it that hilarious." he said sarcastically, throwing a french fry in his band mates face.

Gavin looked around the cafeteria and stopped when he saw Gabe, he waved, and tried to give a friendly smile, which turned a little sour. 'Gavin, even when he's mad, he still tries to be nice. . .' Gabe thought with a sad snort, waving back with a plastered on smile, than looking back down at his sandwich depressed like.

He stared at that sandwich for another few seconds, than another seconds, till finally he was just tired of looking at that darn sandwich and threw it over his shoulder, and got up, turning around he walked away from his friends, stepping on the sandwich as he went. ( Note to readers: I really like sandwiches.)

"Gavin, whats wrong?" Tara asked, looking over at her him. He seemed like he was thinking, he glanced over at her and smiled faintly. "Nothings wrong. I-I just realized something. . ."

"That Gabe totally ruined that ham and cheese sandwich!" Tara proclaimed, somehow knowing the author really like ham and cheese sandwiches!

"Well, yeah, but also that he's been my best friend forever, and he wouldn't just up and hurt me like that, you know?"

Tara nodded, looking at her hands, wondering if she should tell Gavin about Gabe living with her and her parents. She didn't want another scene of him punching Gabe. And she certainly didn't want him always be concerned about them being in the same house together. Would it really benefit him if she said anything?

She pushed the thought aside, "That's true. . .he is a good friend to you." she said quietly, putting her hand around his.

His smile was strained, "Yeah, but he still kissed you right in front of me. . .and it was almost like I wasn't jealous that he was kissing you, but like I was jealous of him getting attention. . .which I thought I had dealt with by becoming more open and confident."

Tara felt surprised, letting go of his hand, "Wait, you mean you-you weren't jealous of our kiss?" she asked bluntly, feeling dread grow. "Why wouldn't you be jealous of someone kissing me?"

He looked over at her as if it just hit him he said the wrong thing, "No, oh no, no, no! That's not what I meant Tara! You aren't one of those girls, you know, you would never hurt me like that. I didn't like that he kissed you, but I knew you didn't want him to do it either! Oh man, I hope you understand?!" he said, grabbing her hand, and trying to reassure her by the other hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, for some reason not feeling relieved. "Okay. . .cause for a minute there it kind of sounded like you weren't upset at all that he kissed me. . ." she replied, stumbling on her words, she hated that, but that was the shy girl in her, she'd better just get use to it.

Or at least accept part of it. Being quite wasn't the worst thing in the world. It meant you had to try being a better listener.

He sighed, rubbing his eye lids, "I'm sorry Tara, this is defiantly not the side of me I wanted to show. . .I just hate when I feel like Gabe wins. . .You know how it feels, you've been in my shoes."

Tara didn't say anything, looking back towards where the ham sandwich was.

Afterwords they got up when they were done with lunch.

Gavin kissed Tara goodbye, "Love you." she said, as they parted, and felt a little disappointed when she didn't hear it back. But why should she expect that of him so soon. Yet she still felt a certain sense that maybe he was never going to say it.

She saw Gabe looking for a drink from the school vending machine they had just recently gotten.

She walked quickly towards him, than slowed down once he turned his head to look in her direction.

She paused completely a foot away from him. "Hey." he said, leaning down to get his water.

She nodded, looking down, than up at him, "Yeah. . ."

It was silent for a while, "You need to say somethin' to me or what?" he asked, leaning against the vending machine, eyeing her.

She nodded nervously. "Yeah, I do."

"And what would that be?" he asked, his eye showing no emotion, his frown showing disinterest.

"Um, I was just wondering," she said, stepping closer towards him, "Why did you. . .ki-ki-"

His eyes were still on hers, she shivered as he stepped closer, his eyes catching hers as he leaned down, "Why does it matter, I didn't do it for me anyway. I enjoyed nothing from it. It was nothing to me. You," his sighed, "All you are to me is Gavin's girl, and that's how it's going to stay, okay?"

She glared at him, "And what makes you so sure I wanted you to kiss me. . ." she said shakily, "I would never want someone so who is so full of themselves to kiss me. . ." she said, her voice trembling from being so bold. "I really wish you had never done it, or Gavin wouldn't be acting so un-confidant."

Gabe paused at her words. "You mean he thinks you have feelings for me?"

"No, I mean he has always been jealous of you, can't you see that. He felt jealous of you getting all the attention!" she cried, feeling angry, but quieting herself down and blushing.

Gabe seemed confused, "Wait, so he wasn't jealous over his best friend kissing you, but he was jealous over me getting attention. . .?"

Tara nodded, "Yeah."

"That makes no frickin' sense whatsoever." he growled, looking intensely annoyed, "If it were me I'd be jelouse because my girlfriend was kissing another guy, you sure Gavin said that, maybe you just have bad hearing and misheard what he said."

Tara stood still, "Yeah, I heard every word, and believe me, I wish he had said it differently. But he said he didn't like you kissing me, so. . ."

Gabe looked like he had an idea, "Only one way to find out." he with a half smile.

"How?" Tara asked, looking curious.

"Just tell him I kissed you again. . .Than I know he'll face me, and I'll see what I can get to come out of his mouth."

"No." she said quickly.

He groaned, "Come on, Tara! It's the only thing I can think of!"

"No! And why would you care so much Gabe. It shouldn't matter to you. The only thing you need to worry about is losing your best friend, so please try to make amends with him."

She said, grabbing his arm gently with a pleading look, "Will you just do that, please?"

He stared down at her, amazed that she could be so kind. He saw some of her hair falling from her pony tail, he felt his hand move towards it, and his fingers brush it back behind her ear.

He held his hand there, coming closer to her, "I know that." he whispered, his mouth slightly open,

close to hers, as his thumb caressed the side of her cheek. "I just don't know if the other part of me does."

Tara searches Gabe's green sea eyes, "Stop." she says breathlessly, pulling away from him.

As if some sort of spell broke, he came back to reality, and cleared his throat, trying to not make eye contact, "Sorry."

than he began to walk away as the bell rang, "That was really stupid thing to do, it didn't mean anything, forgive me?" he smiled, grabbing her arm, and making her follow him.

"Or I'll never make you pasta again m'lady." he winked, hoping it would hide his feelings which he was beginning to hate. She sighed, smiling, "Sure. I-I almost thought you were being serious. . ." 'And I almost wanted you to be. . .' she thought.

He rolled his eyes, "Please, me, serious? Do you even know me woman?"

Tara sighed, "Right, Gabe, mister cool guy." she said, smiling back, wishing her heart would stop pounding so fast at his touch. "That's right your shyness." he teased, bowing. "the queen of biting her nails, and blushingville."

"Whatever." she said, smiling. "You know you have no proven fact. . ."

"That you blush all the time? Yeah, I do. Every time I come in contact with you, I can see you blushing! Don't worry, a lot of people find that sort of stuff cute." She glared at him, and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Hey, Tara!" a song like voice interrupted their conversation.

Tara looked around the class room. It was Audrey, "Audrey, oh my gosh, what are you doing here! I thought you transferred schools?! It's so good to see you!"

Tara said happily, running over to her friend, and giving her a big hug,"Oh, it's so good to see you too Tara, I missed you so much! I decided I wouldn't let a boy ruin my life, and decided to come back!" she said, giving Gabe a look, as she turned her attention back to Tara, "So, how was the couple of days of school without mawah?!"

Tara sighed, "Barely survived." than smiled. Audrey nodded, "No doubt I'm sure." she replied, giving Gabe another dirty look.

Gabe felt confused for about five seconds, "Wait a second, you told her about what happened? I mean seriously, why would you-" Gabe backed away from Tara's stare, "Really Gabe, you do remember you kissed me in front of Gavin and all the kids from school, right?"

Gabe snorted nervously, "Well, I'm sure not all of them-"

Audrey stepped closer to him, "Back off my best friend Gabe."

Gabe didn't understand why Audrey was so protective, but he agreed, "I'm just going to sit down now. Hope that doesn't offend you." he bit back.

"Actually. . ."

Gabe looked surprised, "Seriously?"

Audrey smiled, "Yes Gabe, seriously, that is now my chair."

Gabe got up, "Fine, I'll just sit here."

"Good." Audrey smiled, grabbing Tara, and talking secretively to her.

Gabe watched them, wishing he could talk some more to Tara.

He sighed, and looked around the class room, seeing Gavin, he felt utter guilt. He shouldn't be thinking this way of Tara, he should just focus on the band and his best friend. Tara was just a girl, and unbelievable as it sounded, she was not the only fish in the sea.

But she was the only one who had captured his attention so thoroughly.

"Oy Vey, why me?" He muttered, as his teacher came in, complaining about her car breaking down.

Back at home Tara shuffled into her house, as Gabes two sibling rushed in from behind her, "Hey, Chloë, David, watch out for people, and stop running! Respect the house, and the family around it!" Gabe called after his youngest siblings, walking out from the kitchen where he had seen them.

"Kay Gabe!" Chloë yelled from the upstairs, giggling. "Sorry Tara!"

"D-don't worry about it!" , she yelled back, looking over at Gabe and smiled, "So, are you making something?"

"Why, you want some?" he asked slyly. She paused, "Well, I'm not that hungry, maybe I should just wait till supper is done-" she got cut of by her stomach growling loudly. She turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Really? Not hungry at all, huh?" He smirked, "Come on, I'll make you a snack while you wait."

She sighed, rubbing her belly, "You really are trying to make me fat, aren't you Gabe?"

He rolled his eyes, "How'd you guess."

She smiled, "I'm just that good, there is no fooling me Gabe."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "Here I'll make you something healthy." he said as he got Hershey's chocolate out.

Seconds later he handed two s'mores on a plate "Easy and filling, fast, and awesome." he said smirking teasingly, as he handed it to her.

She thanked him, and took a big bite. "Hm, so good, you are a life saver!" she said between bites.

He laughed, "Wow, you really are hungry, huh?"

"Well," she said, looking shyly up at him, "You did only give me a small bowl of pasta, and apple sticks."

"Yeah, sorry about that, girlfriends I've dated said I always make too much food."

"Oh, so they don't eat you mean?" she teased, taking another bite of s'more.

He mockingly laughed, "Ha ha, isn't someone funny. But yes, mostly they didn't." he said,enjoying watching her eat.

She looked like she felt bad, "Oh, sorry. . .I-I didn't know. . ."

The smile Gabe gave didn't reach his eyes, "Yeah, well, me too. I'm glad to see you eat."

She nodded, feeling awful for what she said, "Thanks."

He chuckled, "You already said that."

"Yeah, I mean it though." she breather.

He put his hand to her chin, whipping off the chocolate and marshmallow. "It's fine."

She gazed sweetly towards his face, trying to catch his eyes, as he kept his hand against her face, staring at her lips " I-I think-"

"Shh, I hate that word. It's a very frustrating word." Gabe murmured, and he meant it as he came closer to her. Thinking about things was stopping him from kissing her again.

But now, while he wasn't thinking, he was going to do it.

He was going to kiss her while his mind was still not processing what he was fully doing.

And as his lips brushed against hers, the doorbell rang. Tara quickly reacted, and backed away, spilling her plate of s'mores, she looked down at the broken plate, and quickly went to the floor with Gabe to pick them up.

After they picked up all the pieces she rushed to the door that was now opened, "Hey, I didn't know what movie we should watch tonight? 'Never been kissed.' Or 'Decoyed bride'?" Audrey asked, walking in towards her, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Gabe, who was right behind Tara.

"What is going on?" she asked, a little stunned.

"Not what you think!" Tara replied quickly.

"Really? Than why is Gabe here?"

Gabe just rolled his eyes and walked away, "Have fun explaining. I'm going up to my room. Later Odd-freak." he said, going up the stairs.

Tara shook her head, "Gabe!"

Audrey stopped her, "It's alright. That's just the way Gabe is. Mean and jerk, nothing more inside that shell."

Gabe heard her words, but didn't pause. He knew what he said was mean, but at the time his thinking processor was still not fully doing it's job. But his mouth never seemed to fail him. He silently prayed Tara wouldn't think of him the way her best friend did.

Than he realized that's exactly what he should want.

"Than why do I feel like such crap!" he growled, laying down on his bed, and hiding his face with his hands.

Tara had watched him leave, knowing he was mad at himself, and knowing she didn't help anything, so she turned to Audrey, "I'll explain while we watch a movie, okay? Let me make popcorn for us." Audrey seemed unsatisfied with this answer, but humbly sat down, and gave her the okay.

Than she went into the kitchen, went pass the microwave opened the kitchen window to breathe, this was killing her, she didn't know what to do.

**A/N:** Sorry, I just finished this, so it might not be as great since I did it late at night. I just wanted to get this chapter in. I will be updating more soon. I like this one though, and I hope you all enjoyed it too. Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry it took me a long time to update. I am really going through some things at this time.

**Those awesome review people:**

**_musiceforeverluver_**: Don't worry, I love Gavin too, I just need a reason to split them up cause I don't like 'em together, lol, so I will be finding who I feel is suited awesomely for that beautiful Gavin soon, no worries, and thank you for liking! 3

**_Abbie_**: I ammmmmm, lol. Hope you haven't forgotten me,or I'd just cry my eyes out! (Unless you make me a ham and cheese sandwich ,cause I just love those things!)

**_TheAmazingNorwegian_**: You are already a cool person for being Norwegian! But than you reviewed, which makes you even more cool!And than you say you love it, which just makes me soo happy! And if you did anything more to make my day, I totally sign something that says you should be one of those awesome people who should just get paid for being awesome!

Guest: I must know who you are! I must! And if you have a username, and it is ham and cheese sandwiches, you will become my favourite authors on fanfiction, even if you have no stories, cause your name is obviously poetic! If that is even your name,and then you loved this, so man on man, I'd probably have to marry you.

**_Amsparz_**: Whoa, ASAP, I love those letters in bold, meaning you liked it. I have the neeeed to hug and kiss you, but that would probably be a little creepy, so I'll just say thank you! :)

**_kagome higurash_**: First of all, let me say I'm so happy I can copy and paste your name! XD And thank you, I enjoyed reading your review! And if I had to choose which would make me happier to receive, ham and cheese sandwich, or your review. . .I would go with. . . the ham and cheese sandwich! but you would definitely come in a close second you awesome reviewer you, (I should probably stop talking about my love for ham and cheese sandwiches, huh?)

**_AmandaSimmons95_**: The girl/or guy who has been there from what seems the start, right now I am drunk from sleepiness, so I will say only this, I appreciate the love! You made me a happy happy person! You rule!:)

**_Bethan forever_**: I must say I love your name, Ethan and Benny are amazing as is, and than you make their names combined! I love them too! And I also love the pair of Gabe and Tara! Why I'm writing it! I hope you and all the other reviewers and people who view like this, and I'm sorry for making this so long! LOL, I'm just one of those sappy people who get touched by the beauty of things like this. Awesomeness of knowing I'm not the only one who likes these two, lol. Now I'm sure my commenting back to reviews was just as long as my story. Sorry if it annoyed you! Please don't kill me, don't you want to know what happens with Gabe, Tara, and the ham and cheese sandwich?! To make it up, I'll writing as hard as I can, and I will not mention ham and cheese sandwiches again,. . .after that!

Love the, happy she's not the only one, Justanothergirl~

I really should change my really long username. O_o

Oh well. . .:)


End file.
